Condamné
by SangDeGryf
Summary: Il est seul. L'odeur du sang l'envahit et lui monte à la tête. Il ne peut plus bouger. Il est perdu. Maman, j'ai peur. Aide moi. /!\ TW: mutilation, viol, automutilation, violence, meurtre, sang, psychose, maladies mentales. Âmes sensibles abstenez vous.
1. Prologue

Hello les enfants me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfic sur Inazuma Eleven. Je vous préviens, il aura des mentions explicites de meurtre, viols, mutilations, automutilations, voilences etc. Donc âmes sensibles, abstenez vous de lire ça.

* * *

Prologue:

Des coups, des gifles, des insultes. Il se tait et encaisse. Il a envie de hurler, de taper dans les murs. Son oreiller a la marque de ses morsures de rage. Il déteste son grand frère, il le hait plus que quiconque. Lui, l'enfant adoré de tous, qui s'amuse chaque soir à le tortuer, à le tuer, lentement, sadiquement. Il en pleure chaque soir, chaque nuit, chaque jour. Une aube et un crépuscule. Ils me hantent. Il le hante. Il devait l'aimer. Même ça il n'en est pas capable. Puisque personne ne veut l'aider, il s'en va.

Une ruelle sombre, des bâtiments gris, le ciel noir et menacant se dressent dans cette petite ville inanimée. Une silhouette, un enfant. Il se promène seul dans cette rue froide, l'écharpe montée sur le nez, le souffle chaud qui fait rougir ses joues gelées et les mains dans les poches. Il pense à sa mère qui doit s'inquiéter pour lui, enfin il l'espère. Sa mère est si tendre, si douce avec lui. Elle est si gentille et a toujours un mot réconfortant quand il ne va pas bien. Il soupire, le froid commence à engourdir sa tête et ses doigts gelés par la brise hivernale. Il continue de marcher, en pensant à sa mère, à son père aussi, si attentionné, qui est toujours là pour l'encourager. Malheureusement il sait bien que es parents préfèrent son frère à lui malgré tout. Car son frère est bon à l'école, a beaucoup d'amis, est sportif et fait de la musique tandis que lui se contente d'être médiocre dans certains domaines, voir carrément nul dans d'autre. La seule chose dans laquelle il excellait était le football, mais ses parents détestaient ce sport, alors il s'était résigné à n'être que l'ombre de son frère. Tant qu'il recevait toujours l'amour de ses parents, ça lui allait. Après tout pourquoi briller si on peut quand même recevoir l'affection, l'amour et les encouragements de ses parents?

L'enfant continue de marcher dans la rue sombre et froide, les yeux plissés, pour distinguer un peu de lumière.  
Un bruit strident crisse dans ses oreilles le faisant grimacer. Une lumière aveuglante, un bruit de chairs se déchirant le fait tomber à la renverse. Il se figea, apeuré. Deux corps sont étendus près de lui, et sans se rendre compte, du sang glisse sur ses vêtements, un couteau gis dans sa poche, rouge et puant. Un crissement de pneus, le camion s'en va, les hommes à l'intérieur. Il ne comprends pas. L'odeur du sang le prend à la gorge, les larmes lui montent aux yeux. il reste fixé là. Les cadavres près de lui se vident de leur sang dans un râle de douleur. L'enfant retire précipitamment le couteau qu'il sentait dans sa poche, sans rien comprendre aux événements. Il regarde, affolé, autour de lui. Il veut hurler mais sa voix se bloque dans sa gorge, le faisant haleter. Il veut partir mais ses jambes se figent, l'empêchant de bouger. Il se laisse tomber au sol, les yeux écarquillés devant l'horreur qui vient de se produire, dont il ne comprend pas tout. Le tintement du couteau sur le sol résonne d'un bruit sourd dans ses oreilles. Il entends au loin les passants hurler, la sirène incessante de la police venir, se rapprocher, inlassablement, sans que le petit garçon ne puisse bouger. Il veut pleurer, il est perdu.  
Il sent une poigne de fer se serrer autour de ses poignets, il ne bronche pas. Il suit ces grands hommes vêtus de bleu marine. Le bruit ne devient qu'un crépitement sourd et sans aucun sens. Il s'assied. Le moteur s'allume. Il n'entends rien, pas même le bruit des policiers qui l'accuse. Il ne veut rien comprendre. Il veut juste partir d'ici, loin. Se retrouver dans les bras tendres et chauds de sa mère, recevoir ses doux baisers. Il veut revoir ses amis et n'être qu'avec eux, loin de ces adultes froids et méchants.  
L'enfant respire de plus en plus fort, inquiet. On l'emmène devant un autre homme, il y donne tout ce qu'il doit donner. Nom, prénom, adresse, numéro de téléphone des parents et bien d'autre choses encore. Il ne comprends rien. On le jette dans une cellule moisie, et il reste là, sans un bruit, mort de peur.

* * *

Une review ça fait toujours plaisir. Bisous à dans deux semaines.


	2. Chapitre 1

Hello me revoilà (en avance pour une fois). Merci pour les reviews. Je vous laisse donc découvrir qui est l'enfant, vous me direz si vos prédictions étaient bonnes où non.  
Tw violence psychologique  
Bref voici le premier chapitre. Enjoy.

* * *

Ce mot restait gravé dans son esprit. Ces lettres assemblées les unes avec les autres tournaient dans sa tête, semblable à une lame, tranchant et détruisant tout sur son passage. Son âme, son esprit…  
Comment en était-il arrivé là. Innocent condamné. Il se trouvait à côté du crime par pur hasard et pourtant qui voudrait le croire. Personne. Pauvre et n'ayant pas les moyens pour un avocat, sa défense faisait concurrence au néant. Le juge, impitoyable, venait de le condamner ainsi à la prison perpétuelle, si il s'avérait que l'enquête prouve son meurtre. Le second procès aura lieu dans 10 mois, laissant là un enfant de 11 ans, pour qui les dernières heures de liberté venaient de sonner, rendant son existence vouée à la fin.

Il quitta l'énorme pièce, appelée Tribunal, sous le regard acerbe de ses parents et sous le sourire narquois de son Grand frère.  
On le conduisit donc à sa cellule, située dans ce bâtiment gris et froid, nommé prison, même si le mot enfer était plus judicieux pour cet endroit rempli de torture et de souffrance. Les gardes le balancèrent sur son nouveau lit et lui jetèrent ses maigres affaires. Une fois la porte de fer refermée il inspecta la petite pièce. Il dormait donc avec un camarade, car il voyait deux paillasses moisies et deux vieilles couvertures en coton tachées posées en vrac sur les lits de fortunes. Les murs étaient striés de trait, comme si chaque prisonnier avait voulu laisser une trace ici, que l'on se souvienne de lui. Épuisé et gelé, l'enfant s'endormi, triste et angoissé, avec le peu d'innocence qui lui restait.  
Un grincement de porte le réveilla, et un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années entra. L'enfant déjà présent le détailla. Il était mince, balafré de grosses cicatrices, et possédait de magnifiques dreadlocks châtains. Mais le plus impressionnant était ses yeux. Mais quels yeux! D'une finesse extrême et d'une couleur bordeaux, profond et expressifs. L'enfant était passionné par ses yeux. L'arrivant regarda le petit garçon. Ce dernier tourna la tête, apeuré d'être dans la même pièce qu'un potentiel criminel. L'adolescent ayant remarqué sa nervosité s'approcha doucement de lui, et lui demanda:

"-Comment t'appelles-tu?"

"- Heu Caleb..." Murmura-t-il d'une voix fluette et apeurée.

"- Je me présente, je m'appelle Jude. Jude Sharp."

Le dénommé Jude s'avança vers Caleb. Il regarda cet enfant si jeune, triste et déboussolé, qui pleurait. Il prit donc un bout de tissu de sa poche, et essuya rapidement les grosses gouttes salées qui dévalaient les joues du jeune garçon.

"-N'ai pas peur, je ne te ferais rien."

Si seulement c'était vrai.

Le petit garçon se réveilla avec un mal de dos affreux, causé par la dureté du sol. Il remarqua que sa porte de cellule était ouverte et sorti. Il aperçut Jude. Il n'osait pas l'approcher. L'adolescent aux dreads remarqua Caleb et commença à lui parler tendrement, à lui donner à manger et à le rassurer sur son futur dans la prison, que tout se passerait bien. Les autres détenus le regardaient à peine, une lueur de pitié dans les yeux.  
Caleb n'y prêta pas attention. Depuis son enfermement, c'était la première fois qu'on était gentil avec lui. Il suivit Jude lorsque celui ci lui proposa d'aller visiter le chantier où ils allaient travailler pendant dix mois. Caleb était passionné par le discours de l'adolescent, par son doux sourire, par ses gestes rassurant. Il retrouvait le sourire. Lors de la visite, l'enfant avait appris que Jude était enfermé pour un an entier car il avait dépouillé quelqu'un dans la rue et avait été l'auteur de multiples bagarres et viols dans la ville. Caleb prit peur lorsqu'il apprit tout cela mais Jude le rassurait à chaque fois, en lui disant qu'il avait changé et que son premier mois de prison l'avait changé. Et le petit garçon le croyait corps et âme.

Tout les jours se ressemblaient. On se réveillait à 7h00, puis on mangeait, on se lavait et on allait travailler jusqu'à 19h00 puis on allait manger encore et on allait dormir. C'était une vie monotone, mais Caleb la vivait bien grâce à Jude, qui chaque jour lui offrait de petites attentions, comme un grand frère, comme celui qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

L'horloge sonnait 19h. Cela faisait deux mois que Caleb était là. Il lâcha sa pelle et couru vers Jude, en le câlinant. Les deux enfants étaient devenus plus proches que n'importe lequel des détenus. Ils passaient leurs jours et leurs nuits à se parler, à se raconter des blagues plus drôles les autres que les autres, les faisant éclater de rire. Lorsque Caleb était triste, Jude le prenait dans ses bras. Ils partageaient tout. Ils étaient liés comme des frères. On ne les voyaient jamais l'un sans l'autre tant ils s'adoraient. Leurs câlins étaient sincères et ils passaient chaque nuit à se raconter des anecdotes. Ils se connaissaient par cœur.

* * *

 _2 mois plus tard_

"- Jude... JUDE!" Hurla le brun à la chevelure coupée de mèches blanches d'une voix stridente.

"- Hum... Se réveilla le châtain. Qu'es que tu veux?"

"-Bouge, le boss va arriver et on n'aura même pas eu le temps de sortir." Dit le brun avec une certaine angoisse dans la voix.

Lorsque l'imposant patron du pénitencier s'avança accompagnés de ses imposants gardes, les prisonniers s'alignèrent à l'entrée de leur cellule. Ils se tenaient droit comme des i, la peur au ventre, comme au garde à vous, emplit d'angoisse. "Il" n'avait pas la réputation d'un tendre, mais plus celle d'un homme violent.

Le patron les examina tous un par un. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Caleb, le brun remarqua que les prunelles de l'adulte brillaient de sadisme et de perversion. Caleb se retint de faire une moue dégouté, et se contenta donc de baisser les yeux pour échapper à ce regard qui le déshabillait. Il poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement lorsque l'homme passa au prochain détenu, un dénommé Shawn Frost, qui tremblait de tous ses membres, le cœur battant à la chamade, et les mains moites. Lorsque le regard du boss se posa sur lui, il commença à paniquer, son souffle s'accélérant et ses yeux s'agrandirent de plus en plus. Le Comandant avait l'air de trouver ça drôle, puisqu'il s'approcha encore plus de lui. Le garçon aux cheveux argenté coupa net sa respiration, n'ayant plus les moyens de faire quoi que ce soit. L'adulte glissa ses gros doigts secs sur les frêles joues de l'adolescent, dont les larmes de terreur coulaient, et lui souffla de le rejoindre dans son bureau immédiatement après avoir vérifié l'état des autres prisonniers.

Une fois sa ronde finie, le garçonnet argenté et Jude se rendirent donc au bureau, sur ordre du patron. Caleb, tenta d'écouter la discussion, car son mur était partagé avec celui du boss. Malheureusement, c'était l'heure du travail, il dut donc s'y rendre à contre cœur. Il s'empara de ses outils et s'attela aussi tôt à son obligation. Lorsqu'il vit Shawn sortir, deux heures plus tard, il se dirigea vers lui:

"- Vous avez parlé de quoi?" Demanda-t-il avec innocence.

"- Oh!" S'exclama Shawn, surpris par le plus petit. Il portait de nombreuses ecchymoses, et ses yeux ne brillaient guère plus qu'une pierre. "Euh... Rien..."

Caleb n'insista pas. Il se remit donc au travail. Lorsqu'il l'accomplissait, il aimait bien détailler les torses nus des autres garçons et leurs cicatrices. A cause de son jeune âge, il ne comprenait pas tellement l'impact que devrait lui procurer le mot "condamné", même si il en capturait le sens. Il préférait donc l'oublier et essayer de faire de son moment de détention quelque chose d'agréable. Au loin, il aperçut un adolescent, blond, de plus d'une quinzaine d'années. Il possédait de grands yeux noirs dans lesquels se reflétait de la haine, du dégout, de la colère et de la peur. Le brun allait s'approcher de lui, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui attraper le bras. Il se retourna vivement et se retrouva à deux centimètres des lèvres de Jude. Ce dernier les entraina dans leur cellule commune, tout en répétant au brun que le Commandant ne voulait pas qu'il s'abîme la santé. Arrivé à leur but, Jude le déposa délicatement sur sa paillasse. Caleb siffla en guise d'énervement. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui accorde des traitements de faveur.

L'ainé saisit le menton du plus jeune en lui murmurant que le Commandant voulait le voir. L'évocation de patron provoqua des frissons de terreur chez l'enfant. Mais il n'osa pas désobéir, et se dirigea donc vers le bureau de leur chef, accompagné de Jude.

"-Pourquoi est-ce que le patron veut me voir ? Hein Jude, Pourquoi ?" Demanda Caleb de sa petite voix stridente.

"-Il veut te faire passer le test d'entrée des détenus." Expliqua le châtain.

"- Mais ça fait déjà 4 mois que je suis là." Répondit Caleb innocemment.

"- Le test se passe un peu après la venue du condamné. 5/6 mois généralement. Toi, tu as un traitement de faveur, par ce que tu es jeune." Sourie l'ainé.

"-Mmmpf." Grogna Caleb." Et ça consiste en quoi ?"

"- Tu verras."

Caleb ne répondit rien. Ils étaient arrivés. Ses mains commencèrent à devenir moites. La pièce était immense, vide et noire. Il n'y avait que quelques meubles, d'un design effrayant, aiguisés et sombres. Seules les lunettes de l'homme brillaient, au reflet de la petite lumière blanche du plafond. L'atmosphère pesante, se mêlait à l'odeur entêtante de la cigarette. Cette sentence monta à la tête du brun, qui fronça le nez. Elle commença à le faire faiblir, se mêlant à celle d'un autre gaz, si bien qu'il termina à terre, évanouit.

Le plan pouvait donc se mettre en place !

* * *

Une review c'est cool. A dans deux semaines.


	3. Chapitre 2

Nouveau chapitre en retard désolé. Je répondrais aux reviews quand je pourrais, mais sachez que je les regarde toutes et je vous remercie pour en poser  
Tw abandon/agression/violence/viols/torture/manipulation

* * *

Lorsque Caleb se sentit revenir à lui, il était assis, enfin lié à une chaise par des cordes usées et tachées. Il posa son regard brumeux au travers de la petite pièce dans laquelle il avait été transféré. Il essaya de se lever, sans succès. Lorsqu'un bruit de porte grinçant monta jusqu'à ses oreilles, son cœur commença à battre de plus en plus fort. Dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, il s'aperçut que la personne en face de lui n'était autre que Jude. Soulagé, l'enfant lui adressa un sourire tendre :

"-Jude ! Aide-moi S'il te plait, on m'a attaché là! Aide-moi à me libérer! Il doit y avoir un couteau quelque part."

L'interpellé ne dit rien, son doux sourire disparu, afin de laisser place un à visage on ne peut plus carnassier. Caleb paniqua à la vue de ses orbes de grenat remplis de perversité et de sadisme. Apeuré, il hurla à Jude d'arrêter de sourire comme ça. Le Commandant débarqua, et lui plaqua sa main rêche sur la bouche, obstruant ses voies respiratoires et détruisant sa peau. Il suffoqua, et s'arrêta de crier tandis que le sang de sa langue coupée par ses dents claquantes coulait dans sa gorge. Dark, satisfait, retira sa main de son visage crispé de terreur et alluma une cigarette. Il en tendit une à Jude et lui donna un ordre, d'un mouvement de tête. Le garçonnet séquestré écarquilla les yeux et s'arracha les cordes vocales sous le coup de la douleur. Le châtain venait de brûler son avant-bras avec le feu de sa clope. Il recommença encore et encore, avec l'aide du Commandant. Les deux ainés se mirent à rigoler face à la terreur et à la douleur du petit garçon. Celui-ci pleurait à chaudes larmes, hurlait, criait, à s'en arracher le ventre tandis que sa peau saignait et partait en lambeaux sous ses yeux.

Le patron se lassa de mutiler le corps pâle et délicat de l'enfant, et décida de jouer un peu avec. Il le détacha. Jude, sous les ordres de son boss, commença à mordre le petit garçon jusqu'au sang. Le gout métallique et la chaleur du liquide enivra ses narines. Cette odeur tellement délicieuse fit tourner la tête au châtain, tandis que Caleb lui suppliait de tout stopper. Lorsque Dark posa sa main sur l'épaule de son acolyte, celui-ci compris qu'ils allaient passer aux choses sérieuses. Il s'éloignât donc du corps meurtri du petit, un sourire psychopathe étirant ses lèvres.

Le Commandant commença donc à défaire sa braguette, les yeux remplis de désir de torturer. Il enfourna son entre jambes dans la bouche de Caleb. Le petit garçon en eu la gerbe. Elle avait atteint son pharynx, et le brun ne put rien faire, que déjà, le patron avait placé ses mains sur l'arrière de son crâne, lui imposant son propre rythme. Lorsqu'il se libéra, il força l'enfant de tout avaler, sous peine de se faire fouetter. Ses larmes coulaient à flots sur ses joues, dans son cou, tandis qu'il avalait la semence amère, et ne demandait qu'une chose : que cela soit un cauchemar. Mais c'était bel et bien réel. Dark et Jude commencèrent donc leur plan de perversion, inversant les rôles, se laissant chacun leur tour un plaisir, s'échangeant l'enfant comme un vulgaire jouet. Etouffant sous ces corps adultes, le petit garçon se sentit partir, la douleur, la tristesse, l'angoisse et la peur, rythmaient les battements, de plus en plus faibles, de son cœur.

Les deux hommes finirent donc leur machination, laissant ce pauvre enfant détruit dans une ridicule pièce, de la taille d'un placard, sans nourriture, sans eau, nu, et surtout détruit. Ses yeux avaient perdu leurs éclats de vie, son corps était couvert de bleus, de contusions, de morsures, de brûlures, d'entailles et de plaies. Il n'était plus un petit enfant innocent, ce n'était plus qu'un garçon anéanti psychologiquement, ne sachant pas comment y faire face. Il se recroquevilla donc contre l'une des parois humides, et laissa ses larmes couler, sans essayer de les stopper. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Sali par ces hommes, il ne voulait qu'une seule et unique chose: s'enfuir.

* * *

Six mois… Six mois que cet enfer durait ! Brûlé, violé à répétition ! Chaque jour, sans relâche, la peur au ventre et les mains moites. La nuit, dans sa cellule, je jour dans le vestibule. Ce garçonnet, perdu, détruit moralement, et physiquement. Si maigre, si frêle. De nombreuses brulures et entailles, il se sentait si triste, sale à l'intérieur, tout comme à l'extérieur. Si seulement la mort pouvait lui ouvrir ses portes.

Ce soir, comme tous les soirs, il allait tout subir. Cette torture le rendait fou, si bien que le médecin de prison lui avait déniché sa maladie. Il avait cette maladie, qui lui faisait voire des esprits, qui lui infligeait des crises d'épilepsies, lui pourrissait la vie. La psycho-maniaco-dépressive… Cette horreur au quotidien, se déclenchant lorsque l'on a subit des troubles psychologique dans sa vie, se caractérisant par l'apparition de fantôme, et d'une sorte voix incessante dans la tête, comme de la schizophrénie. Lorsqu'il vit le plus jeunes de ses tortionnaires, il commença à trembler. Il se recroquevilla sur lui lorsqu'il sentit la flamme brûlante se poser sur sa peau. Le châtain s'apprêta à le brûler une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il fut stoppé net par une main bronzée.

"Axel", pensa le brun, soulagé de voir son ami.

L'enfant et l'adolescent étaient devenus "amis", lorsqu'ils s'étaient révélé qu'ils enduraient la même chose. Le brun sauta dans les bras de son sauveur, les yeux dans le vide, sans vie, pendant que le blond se dépêchait de maitriser le châtain.  
Axel était un garçon blond de quinze ans qui était condamné pour fraude et vol à mains armées dans une très grosse banque du pays. Il avait rencontré Caleb en l'aperçevant pleurer dans les toilettes lors d'une pause. Il s'était approché tout doucement de l'enfant en lui tendant un mouchoir. Le petit garçon était plus que méfiant ce jour là. Il avait attrapé le tissu d'un air apeuré et s'en était servi non pas pour éponger ses larmes mais pour éponger une trace de morsure profonde sur son cou. En voyant ça, Axel eû un frisson d'effroi, sachant que ce genre de trace était une marque de fabrique du Commendant. Le blond avait la même sur son épaule. Alors il s'était approché du petit en lui tendant la main, et lui jura de le protéger.  
Les promesses n'avaient plus de sens pour l'enfant brun, alors il acquiesca sans broncher, même si il n'y croyait pas.  
Depuis ce jour là, Axel essayait d'encaisser tout les coups que Caleb aurait dû prendre. Il protégeait le petit sans jamais prendre une place de grand frère pour lui, car il savait bien qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Il se contentait d'essayer de lui donner le sourire. Parfois il y arrivait, il arrivait à obtenir un petit sourire d'ange et un éclat de bonheur dans ses yeux. Mais ça ne durait que quelques instants avant qu'il ne reprenne une moue inquiète et fatiguée, presque sans vie.

Cela faisait deux jours, que le Commandant ne l'avais pas touché. Mais Caleb ne se sentait pas mieux. Axel l'avait quitté, purgeant hier son dernier jour de peine. Qu'adviendrait-il du petit garçon, si l'adolescent n'était plus là ? Il se força à ne pas y penser, et s'habilla pour son procès. Six mois… Six mois d'enfer, de viols, de mutilations, de machinations acerbes et de trahisons. Dix mois, enfermé pour d'obsucres raisons. Il voulait partir, car la liberté, peut-être, lui rendra son sourire.

Deux gardes l'emmenèrent dans la salle de sa sentence… Personne. Pas de parents. Il pensa donc, qu'ils s'étaient résignés à l'abandonner à son sort. Les juges débâtèrent de longues heures, avançaient des arguments, penchant en faveur, ou bien en défaveur de l'accusé. Le stress monta à la tête de l'enfant. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il détourna donc son visage des jurés, n'osant plus les regarder. Ses yeux se posèrent dans la maigre assemblé, et ce qu'il y vu, réveilla une petite flamme de joie. Il était venu… Axel.

La voix tonitruante de l'uns des juges sonna. La sentence allait donc avoir lieu. Caleb se mordit la lèvre inférieure, jusqu'au sang, tandis que ses ongles détruisaient la paume de ses mains.

-Le condamné est…

« Aller ! Pensa le brun, du sang coulant sur son menton, s'il te plait. »

-Innocent. Il retournera donc chez ses parents, dans cette ville.

Il abattu son marteau sur le bureau de bois. Caleb laissa couler ses larmes de soulagement. Enfin son cauchemar allait cesser. Plus de torture, plus rien. Il se sentait soulagé, mais pour combien de temps ?

* * *

Caleb était au pied de son ancienne demeure, nostalgique de sa douce et tendre enfance. Il pensa à sa mère, aux traits doux et fins. Il l'aimait tant et avait si hâte de la revoir. Il avait hâte de sentir de nouveau ses bras doux et rassurants autour de lui, sa voix envoutante lui dire que tout ira ou encore lui raconter ses histoires préférées. Il voulait la câliner, sourire avec elle, aller manger des piques niques au bord de l'eau, revoir ses cousins et cousines. Il voulait aussi revoir son père, doux et aimant envers lui. Il se voyait assis à un bureau, un cahier ouvert, son père derrière lui, l'aidant à réciter sa leçon pendant que sa mère lui apportait un biscuit au chocolat, ses préférés. Il ne rêvait que de ça depuis qu'il avait quitté le pénitencier. Pour lui la prison, n'était plus qu'un lointain cauchemar. Il frappa à la porte de son chez soi.

-Papa, Maman, je suis rentré ! Cria-t-il d'une voix d'enfant.

Aucun son. Il était accompagné de gardes, avant l'obligeance de l'amener jusqu'à chez lui.

-PAPA ! MAMAN ! Hurla le petit garçon.

Un petit bout de papier glissa sous la porte.

« Tu n'es plus notre fils, vas-t-en »

Le petit garçon fixa de ses yeux mouillés de larmes, le mot qui lui était adressé.

Il avait vécu l'enfer, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Mais non, ce n'était que le déclencheur de son enfer. Maintenant, il allait enfin découvrir le véritable sens de ce mot.

* * *

Famille d'accueil ? Peut-importe pour lui, tant que sa vie se reconstruit. Mais au fond, cette idée est-elle vrai ? Non, il veut seulement rentrer chez lui. Il ne veut pas de nouvelle famille, il veut la sienne. Il voulait retrouver sa vie, celle d'avant ses drames. Si seulement ces erreurs juridiques n'avaient pas eues lieu, si seulement elles n'avaient jamais existées, il pourrait connaître le bonheur. Il aurait encore son innocence, oh oui, celle que Ray Dark et Jude lui ont enlevé.

Caleb fut donc placé en foyer. Mais il s'en fichait, il voulait simplement que sa vie continue. Il voulait vivre une vie d'enfant normal, celui qui rit, qui a des amis et qui jamais ne pense à son futur, trop occupé à jouer dans le présent.

Il arriva donc jusqu'à sa nouvelle maison, hésitant. Il sonna à l'imposante porte, tandis que la peur lui tenailla le ventre. Attendant anxieusement, il se senti soulagé lorsqu'il aperçut une jeune femme au pied de la porte. Elle lui sourit, d'un étirement de lèvres bienveillant, et l'invita à entrer. Il passa donc le seuil, quelque peu rassuré par l'air enjoué et confiant de la jeune brunette.

* * *

Ce n'est pas forcément une vision réaliste.


	4. Chapitre 3

Hello. Me revoilà avec le chapitre 3. Je suis un peu en retard désolé, mais le bac blanc et les TPEs blancs me prennent beaucoup de temps sans parler de mes chevaux. Bref. Merci pour vos reviews, j'essayerais d'y répondre dès que je pourrais. Je ne voulais pas bâcler le chapitre alors j'ai pris mon temps pour l'écrire, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.  
Tw Sang/Viols (évocation) etc alors ne le lisez pas si vous avez l'âme sensible.

* * *

Caleb passa le seuil de la porte, assez serein. Après tout, rien ne pourrait être pire que la prison. Il suivit l'enfant brune, dont le nom était Célia. Elle lui fit visiter la maison, assez petite et douillette. Il n'y avait que 4 chambres, avec cinq ou six lits par pièce. La jeune fille expliqua à Caleb qu'ici il y avait pour le moment seulement 9 enfants, tous abandonnés par leur famille, ou bien orphelins. Elle montra au garçon sa nouvelle chambre. Il la regarda sans y faire attention, la tête brouillée par les voix. Des maux de tête incessants. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire maintenant, et il n'en n'avait pas l'envie. Ses rêves de refaire sa vie étaient partis en fumée, aussi vite que ses espoirs. Il avait seulement 12 ans et il était déjà mort intérieurement.

Il suivit Célia jusqu'à la cuisine, ou il y mangea en silence, en compagnie des autres enfants et de la responsable du foyer, Mlle Schiller. Il avala des miettes, l'estomac noué, l'envie de vomir constante dans sa gorge. Le repas terminé, Célia lui proposa d'aller se balader avec elle et un autre enfant, Marc Evans, une espèce de gamin enjoué, innocent, avec la joie de vivre dans les yeux. Caleb l'enviait. Il aurait tout donné pour être comme lui, pour être heureux et insouciant de la vie.

Les trois enfants allèrent se promener au bord d'une jolie rivière, dont l'eau volait comme des haillons d'argents. Caleb sourie pour la première fois depuis longtemps. L'eau lui rappelait son enfance, lorsqu'il barbotait joyeusement avec ses cousins et cousines, qu'il riait, puis qu'ensemble ils allaient manger des sandwichs au bord de l'eau. Et ses parents les regardaient, attendris. Il se souvient du bruit des grenouilles qu'il s'amusait à attraper avec des petits filets colorés. Il se remémore les parties de foot qu'il faisait en cachette avec ses cousines, sans que leurs parents les voient, parce qu'ils détestaient ce jeu, qu'ils qualifiaient de stupide et abrutissant.

Ses parents... A la simple évocation mentale de ceux ci, les larmes montèrent aux yeux du jeune enfant. Ils lui manquaient. Il ne comprenait pas. Il voulait seulement que tout redevienne comme avant.  
L'esprit occupé, Caleb trébucha sur une pière et s'écrasa dans l'herbe. Son genou dégoulina de sang à l'impact du caillou. Célia et Marc accourèrent pour le relever. L'enfant à terre se mit à pleurer. Les voix dans sa tête lui hurlaient de se laisser mourir, qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien. Un flashback de ses viols fit surface dans son esprit, faisant paniquer l'enfant que se mit à trembler au sol. Célia le prit dans ses bras, ce qui eu pour effet instantané de calmer Caleb. Des câlins... Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'en avait pas eu... Des mois, des années peut être. Axel ne lui faisait pas de câlin après tout, il n'aimait pas le contact physique. Caleb respira l'odeur de la jeune fille avant de se laisser tomber, interte, sur le sol.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Caleb était sur un lit taupe, avec autour de lui Célia et Marc qui le regardait inquiet. Il se redressa un peu trop rapidement et les vertiges envahirent sa tête. Il grimaça de douleur. Célia lui tendit un verre d'eau. En tendant le bras pour attraper l'objet, il remarqua qu'il avait les bras désinfectés et bandés. La jeune fille et le jeune garçon avaient soigné ses anciennes plaies. Caleb avait honte de ses blessures qui lui rappelait sans cesse sa faiblesse et ses viols. Il serra les dents et bu un peu d'eau. Le liquide lui anésthésiait la gorge. Il émit un soupir de relâchement et remercia les deux enfants de s'être occupé de lui. Puis il se leva, tant bien que mal, car son genou écorché lui faisait toujours mal, et se dirigea vers les douches. Arrivé dans l'une d'entre elle, il se déshabilla devant le miroir et ce qu'il y vit lui donna envie de vomir. Ses cheveux bruns et blancs étaient sales et en bataille, son visage était pâle, creux, ses yeux étaient ternes et sa bouche en lambaux tandis que des bleus et des griffures ornaient ses joues et son front. Sur son cou ressortaient des cicatrices de brûlures toutes rondes, dûes aux cigarettes. Ses épaules, dont les os saillaient, étaient couvertes de plaies bandées, tout comme son ventre maigre et ses jambes fines. Son dos, quant à lui, était recouvert de marque de fouet et de longues cicatrices fines. Caleb grimaça de douleur rien qu'en pensant à la fine tige d'acier se poser brutalement sur son dos si fragile. Ses fesses étaient gonflées et bleues, et son sexe était griffé. Caleb voulu pleurer à nouveau, mais les larmes restaient dans ses yeux sans vie. Alors il alla se laver. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti la sensation de l'eau chaude sur son corps. Ses blessures le picotèrent lorsqu'il passa le savon sur les bandages. Il fini par sortir, en jetant un œil pour être sur que personne ne viendrait le chercher pour l'emmener voir le Commandant, avant de se rappeler qu'il était dans les douches du foyer et non de la prison. Il eu un rire nerveux en s'en apercevant et s'habilla pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux, espérant pouvoir dormir un peu. Mais à peine plongé dans le noir, les flashbacks revinrent hanter son esprit, et il se mit à respirer plus fort, trop fort. Célia, qui était sur le lit d'à côté se précipita pour le calmer, en lui parlant de sa voix douce et sereine. Caleb fini par reprendre une respiration calme et se leva pour aller se promener le long de la rivière. Il marcha longtemps, jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Lorsqu'il rentra, il était froid, mais ça il s'en fichait. Il monta dans sa chambre, en prenant une barre de céréale à manger dans la cuisine. Il l'ouvrit, croqua un bout, ce qui lui donna la gerbe, et la reposa sur sa table de nuit. Célia s'approcha de lui:

"- Tu vas bien?"  
"-Hm.. Disons que ça peut aller" répondit Caleb  
"-Dis moi, pourquoi tu es là? Tes parents sont morts?"

Il eu un blanc, Caleb ne voulait pas parler de ce pourquoi il était là. Célia continua donc.  
"-Moi ça fait 10 ans que mes parents sont mort. J'avais 4 ans. Ils ont eu un accident de voiture et depuis leur décès je suis baladée de foyer en foyer. Ici c'est ma maison maintenant. Je me sens bien. Et j'espère que tu t'y sentiras bien aussi.  
Mais j'étais pas seule, j'avais un frère. Il était si gentil, si adorable. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis un an et demi. Il a été placé en famille d'acceuil. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il vit dans une prison aujourd'hui et que c'est a cause de ça que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui. Il va surement bientot reprendre contact. J'ai tellement hâte."

Caleb eu un frisson d'effroi lorsqu'il entendit le mot prison mais laissa la jeune fille continuer. Célia continua son récit:

"-Il a deux ans de plus que moi. Et j'aimerais tant le revoir"  
"-Il s'appelle comment?" murmura Caleb  
"-Jude. Jude Sharp"

* * *

Je sais que c'est une coïncidence assez commune et que cela peut servir de prétexte scénaristique mais j'ai vraiment réfléchis à autre chose mais ça n'allait pas du tout avec ce que je voulais ensuite apporter à la suite de l'histoire.  
Laissez des reviews, ça m'aide pour écrire.  
Bisous


End file.
